


Succumb

by threewalls



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Consent Issues, Curses, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora's skin is on fire. (AU: Altering Maleficent's curse has unexpected consequences.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succumb

**Author's Note:**

> For trope bingo: "fuck or die" & kink bingo: "hypnosis/mind control".
> 
> I haven't seen Maleficent the movie yet, but because of that I've been thinking about the 1959 film a lot lately.

Aurora tossed and turned on her bed. She had already thrown off the heavy feather quilts and blankets unable to bear their weight on her heated body.

We must keep you away from spindles, they said, though they did not tell her what a spindle was. You could be cursed, they said, sighing to themselves.

Aurora felt cursed already.

For her sixteenth birthday, instead of cake and tea with her three aunts, she had been spirited away to this high tower room. A heavy wooden door with a bar on the outside was the only entrance. She was a princess, and now a prisoner for her own good.

She had fevers as a girl, but now no one opened the door when she shouted. Sighing voices -- Aurora could no longer tell them apart -- pushed through further flagons of water and told her to bear her birthday as best she could.

But could it still be only her birthday? Did she wake this morning in their little cottage? Could the darkness outside the tiny, slit windows in the tower walls still only be her birthday night?

Thinking of shadowy woodland glades, wading bare-foot into streams: this had brought relief at first, but now her memories faded as if she had only walked among them in her dreams. Her skin felt on fire.

The fire in the grate suddenly went out.

No, not out. Aurora watched in amazement as a ball of green light bobbed above the grate, as the darkness of the ashes spread like water, if water was darkness and the fire grate disappeared all together.

By the green light, Aurora could just make out a narrow stone passage leading through the fireplace and up and up.

Aurora followed the light.

She was unsteady on her feet. The fabric of the night-gown they had left for her was so smooth Aurora could not feel the threads, and it stuck with sweat to her legs and her arms and with dampness slicking the parts of her body that did not have names. The stone of the steps was cool under her feet.

At the top of the stairs, there was another, smaller, darker room. Aurora followed the light, and just when she thought she could reach out and touch it, the light disappeared and Aurora fell forward into the woman who appeared in its place.

She wore black and she was tall and Aurora wrapped her arms around the woman's body to stop her fall.

"I apologise. Have we been introduced?" Aurora asked.

The woman laughed, and Aurora thought she could remember that laugh, even if only from a dream. 

"Only the once, and barely," the woman replied. "But allow me wish you a very happy sixteenth birthday, Princess Aurora." 

"Please," Aurora whispered. Her lips were dry. She could feel herself rocking on her feet, trying to hold herself closer to the woman. "Please help me. I need--"

"Have no fear," the woman said. "I know what you need."

Her fingers slid beneath the hot, heavy fall of Aurora's hair, so cold they burned. Aurora's head fell back, and when the woman kissed her, Aurora sobbed with relief.


End file.
